familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wise, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1498553 |footnotes = |website = townofwise.net }} Wise is a town in Wise County, Virginia, United States. The population was 3,286 at the 2010 census.Weldon Cooper Center 2010 Census totals by towns in Virginia It is the county seat of Wise County. It was originally incorporated as the town of Gladeville in 1874. The town's name was changed to Wise in 1924.Wise County History Wise is named after Henry A. Wise, the last Virginia governor before the American Civil War and the only governor to hail from the Eastern Shore of Virginia. The town is also the home of the University of Virginia's College at Wise. Geography Wise is located in the middle of the county of Wise. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 3.1 square miles (8.0 km²), all of it land. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 3,255 people, 1,424 households, and 868 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,059.4 people per square mile (409.4/km²). There were 1,594 housing units at an average density of 518.8 per square mile (200.5/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.24% White, 1.94% African American, 0.28% Native American, 1.14% Asian, 0.77% from other races, and 0.65% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.41% of the population. There were 1,424 households out of which 26.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.0% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.0% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.79. In the town the population was spread out with 19.7% under the age of 18, 11.3% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 15.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.7 males. The median income for a household in the town was $28,531, and the median income for a family was $36,875. Males had a median income of $30,170 versus $21,389 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,760. About 12.6% of families and 15.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.3% of those under age 18 and 11.6% of those age 65 or over. Education Wise features five public schools of the Wise County Public School System, one private school, and one college. Wise County School System public schools * Wise Primary School * L. F. Addington Middle School * J. J. Kelly High School (1953-2011) * Central High School (opened in 2011) * Wise County Career-Technical Center * Wise County Alternative Education Center Private schools * Wise County Christian School * Minnick Education Center Higher education * University of Virginia's College at Wise Transportation The largest highway in Wise is Orby Cantrell Highway (U.S. Highway 23 ), a north-south highway that runs through the west end of the town. Wise is also home to the Lonesome Pine Airport (LNP). The airport is located approximately three miles northeast of the central business district. Theater and the arts * The Pro-Art Association offers a variety of theatrical, musical, and fine-arts events throughout the school year. * The Appalachian Children's Theater (ACT) promotes performing arts and fine arts education for children in Southwest Virginia, Eastern Kentucky, and Northeast Tennessee. In 2006, the organization opened its newly renovated facility on Main Street.Appalachian Children's Theater * The Charles W. Harris Art Gallery is located on the site of the Wise County Public Library. * The University of Virginia's College at Wise possesses a state of the art theater that usually sees two productions a year. Notable residents * George C. Scott - Actor, Director, Producer * Carroll Dale - Former Green Bay Packers and Virginia Tech receiver,Green Bay Packers - Carroll Dale Assistant Vice Chancellor for Athletic Development at the University of Virginia's College at Wise. * Glen Roberts - Originator of the jump shot while playing basketball at Christopher Gist High School in Pound, Virginia, holds the Collegiate Basketball Scoring Record while playing at Emory and Henry College, inducted into Virginia Sports Hall of Fame Sister cities The Town of Wise has one sister city: * Çeşme, Turkey Historic downtown on West Main Street]] Three buildings on Main Street in the town of Wise are on the National Register of Historic Places. The Colonial Hotel, now known as the Inn at Wise Court House, was added to the Register in 1991. The Wise County Courthouse was added to the Register ten years earlier, in 1981. In February 2006, the Register listed the E. M. Fulton House.National Park Service - National Register of Historic Places The downtown area hosts the Battles at Wise Civil War Living History Presentation and Re-Enactment on the second weekend of July each year.Town of Wise - Civil War Re-Enactment Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Wise has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Wise, Virginia References External links * Wise Official Website Category:Towns in Wise County, Virginia Category:Wise, Virginia Category:Towns in Virginia Category:County seats in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1874 Category:1874 establishments in Virginia